fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith 2
The Galactic Republic is in the midst of an epic war with the Confederacy of Independent Systems under the leadership of the Sith Lord, Count Dooku. The Confederate cybernetic military leader General Grievous of the Confederate Droid-Military has infiltrated Coruscant and captured Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, leader of the Galactic Senate. As the droid army attempts to escape Coruscant, a massive space battle erupts with Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, who are leading a mission to rescue the Chancellor. The Jedi fight through the Separatist armada. In the process, Obi-Wan's ship is damaged by buzz droids and Anakin, who tries to shoot them off, only makes it worse. But Anakin manages to save Obi-Wan, and the two Jedi crash land into the hangar of the Trade Federation Cruiser Invisible Hand, the Separatist flagship. Anakin and Obi-Wan make their way through the Federation Cruiser, fighting through an army of droids. Meanwhile, R2-D2 aids Obi-Wan and Anakin from the hangar bay while simultaneously fending off a pair of super battle droids. The Jedi reach the room where Count Dooku is holding Chancellor Palpatine captive. A lightsaber battle ensues, with the two Jedi teaming up against Dooku. During the battle, Obi-Wan is rendered unconscious when Dooku uses the Force to hold him in mid-air, then hurls him against a wall. Anakin continues the battle, winning the duel by cutting off Dooku's hands and taking the Sith Lord's weapon. With Dooku on his knees, Anakin scissors the lightsabers to Dooku's neck, and, with much encouragement from Palpatine, beheads the helpless Count. An explosion occurs deep in the ship, brought on by the attack of the Venator-class Star Destroyer Guarlara, causing the Invisible Hand to begin an uncontrolled descent into Coruscant. Despite Palpatine's persuasions that he should leave him, Anakin carries the unconscious Obi-Wan on his back, and maneuvers through the ship with Palpatine. Obi-Wan later regains consciousness. After Grievous has the bridge regain control of his flagship by firing emergency booster engines, he makes certain the two Jedi and Supreme Chancellor are captured. The three are brought to the bridge under custody, but Artoo successfully creates a distraction, allowing the Jedi to retrieve their lightsabers and break free. Then, Grievous sent his powerful IG-100 MagnaGuards after the Jedi. Obi-Wan quickly beheaded one of them, but the droid kept going. Obi-Wan struck it some more and the droid collapsed. Anakin finished off his guard and destroyed the battle droids taking away Palpatine. Then, the Jedi try to kill Grievous, but he smashed a window with his guard's electrostaff and is sweeped outside. Grievous manages to get back to the ship using a tow cable, and he escapes, in the process releasing all of the remaining escape pods. Once again, the ship begins to descend in a free-fall into Coruscant, but Anakin takes the controls and pilots the ship into a hard landing. On Coruscant, Anakin is praised for his heroics. He meets secretly with Padmé Amidala, and they share kisses in the shadows, keeping their love secret. She reveals to him that she is pregnant with their child. Anakin says that it is the happiest day of his life. Later, Anakin awakens in a panic, covered in sweat. He reveals to Padmé that he has been dreaming about her dying in childbirth, and he vows not to let this dream come true. Chancellor Palpatine requests Anakin's presence, and they meet in the Chancellor's Coruscant apartment. The Senate has granted the Chancellor further emergency war powers, giving him direct control of the Jedi Council. Palpatine confides to Anakin his fear, distrust, and contempt of the Jedi. He appoints Anakin to be his personal representative on the Jedi Council. The Jedi Council accepts Anakin's appointment, but does not grant him the rank of Master. Anakin reacts angrily, insisting he is more powerful than anyone else on the council. The council goes on to discuss matters concerning the war. It is decided that Anakin will be assigned to protect the Chancellor, and Yoda will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyyk. Anakin is angry and disappointed. Obi-Wan later tells Anakin that the Jedi Council wants Anakin to report on all the Chancellor's dealings, essentially spying on him. Anakin is outraged, but accepts the mission. At the Galaxies Opera House in Coruscant, Anakin joins Palpatine in watching the Mon Calamari Ballet performing Squid Lake. Palpatine continues to seduce Anakin to the dark side, making him mistrust the Jedi by telling him that the Order wishes to overthrow the Republic. He also tells him of Darth Plagueis, a Sith Lord that used the Force to save people from death, and who was killed by his apprentice in his sleep. When Anakin asks if it's possible to learn the power to stop death, Palpatine simply replies with "Not from a Jedi", further alienating Anakin with the Jedi Order. Palpatine also informs Anakin that his sources have discovered the location of General Grievous, the planet of Utapau. Anakin relays this info to the Jedi Council, who decide to send Obi-Wan to investigate. Anakin expresses his interest in going, but the Council insists that someone with more experience confront Grievous. Obi-Wan arrives on Utapau and searches for General Grievous, riding a varactyl named Boga. He finds Grievous and the two engage in personal combat, with Grievous using four lightsabers at once. Obi-Wan quickly cuts off two of the General's hands, helping to even out the odds. Grievous attempts to flee on a Wheel Bike, and Obi-Wan pursues on Boga. During the chase, Obi-Wan drops his lightsaber, which Commander Cody recollects during the battle, and later returns to Obi-Wan. On Coruscant, Anakin tells Palpatine that General Grievous has been found on Utapau. Anakin insists he should be on Utapau as well. Their conversation shifts to Palpatine's knowledge of the force, and it is revealed that he is the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. Upon realizing this, Anakin ignites his lightsaber and threatens to kill Palpatine, but then decides to expose him to the Jedi Council. Obi-Wan continues to chase General Grievous on Utapau. He catches up with the general, and jumps onto his Wheel Bike. Using Grievous's electrostaff, he manages to destabilize the speeder, and it goes into a spin. Both Obi-Wan and Grievous are thrown off as the speeder topples over the edge of the platform, flaling to it's destruction. Then, Grievous grabs a blaster, and starts to shoot at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan picks up the electrostaff and knocks away the blaster. Then, he attacks Grievous with it. He knocks Grievous down, and tears open the General's stomach plates, but gets kicked away and drops the weapon. Then, Grievous picks up the helpless Jedi and throws him over the edge. Obi-Wan manages to hang on to the edge, with Grievous approaching him with the charged electrostaff. Obi-Wan uses the Force to retrieve the General's blaster, and fires at Grievous's organs. They are hit, and burst into flames. The General growls heavily, before his organs explode, killing the mighty Separatist warlord. Anakin tells Mace Windu that Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord they had been looking for. Anakin offers to help in Palpatine's arrest, but Windu urges him to stay out of it. Masters Windu, Fisto, Kolar, and Tiin board a gunship and head to Palpatine's office. Sitting in the Council Chambers, remembering Palpatine's promise of stopping death and the dreams of Padmé dying in childbirth, Anakin rushes after the four Jedi. Mace Windu and the three other Jedi Masters arrive at Chancellor Palpatine's office to have the Chancellor arrested. Palpatine pulls a lightsaber out of his sleeve and lunges, quickly striking down Kolar and Tiin. Fisto and Mace Windu then turned defensive, but Fisto was struck down. Palpatine and Mace continue to fight up to the window ledge. Meanwhile, Anakin arrives at the scene and watches the duel. During the duel, the Sith Lord's Force-lightning is deflected back onto him by Mace Windu, distorting Palpatine's face. Just as Mace is about to kill Palpatine, Anakin intervenes and cuts off Mace's hand. Mace is caught off guard and hit by the full blast of Palpatine's Force-lightning. He is flung out the window and falls hundreds of stories to his death. Anakin is horrified by his actions, yet he knows that there is no turning back. Palpatine takes Anakin as his Sith apprentice. Anakin kneels before Palpatine, and Palpatine bestows him with the Sith name Darth Vader. Darth Sidious then gives the order to Vader and all the Clone troopers of the Army of the Republic around the Galaxy to execute Order 66—the Great Jedi Purge, the start of the Galactic Civil War. Anakin assaults the Jedi Temple at the head of a battalion of 501st Legion Clone Stormtroopers. Anakin brutally makes his way through the temple, striking down every Jedi that crosses his path, including the younglings. Across the Galaxy, the Clone Troopers turn against their Jedi Generals. On Mygeeto, Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi is leading the attack, when his clone troopers stop firing at the droids, they are firing at him. Ki-Adi-Mundi manages to block some shots, but gets hit in the chest and dies. On the lush tropical planet of Felucia, Jedi Knight Aayla Secura is scouting the area with some clone troopers. As a native bird flew away, it distracted her, and then the clone troopers shot her down. On Cato Neimoidia, Plo Koon's Jedi Starfighter was attacked by his ARC-170 wingmen. The right wing was hit, and the fighter went spinning. Plo Koon died of internal explosions. The fighter, with the Jedi Master's dead body inside, crashed down on a bridge-city, instantly desintegrating. And on Saleucami, Stass Allie is patrolling on her speeder bike. Her clone wingmen, riding BARC speeders, fall back and blast the surprised Jedi Master. She dies, and her speeder bike turns into flaming wreckage. Bail Organa arrives at the Temple to witness the slaughter of a young Padawan named Zett Jukassa by a squad of the troopers and manages to escape from the Clone troopers. He leaves Coruscant in the Tantive IV in an attempt to make contact with any surviving Jedi. Obi-Wan on Utapau and Yoda on Kashyyyk barely manage to escape and are picked up by Senator Organa's ship, the Tantive IV. Obi-Wan and Yoda decide to return to Coruscant to recalibrate a signal emanating from the Jedi Temple calling for all Jedi to return to Coruscant, instead having it warn them to stay away. Later, Anakin goes to Padmé, who sees the smoke rising from the Jedi Temple but does not know what is happening. He tells her the Jedi have tried to take over the Republic, and there are traitors in the Senate. He tells her that he will go to the Mustafar system, where the remaining Separatists have gathered, and he will end the war. On Mustafar, Anakin slaughters the Confederate Separatist leaders in cold blood. You can see the first physical manifestation of the Dark Side in Anakin at this point. He turns his head and we see his eyes, now a sickly yellow encircled in red with dark rings below them. The Senate holds a special session where Palpatine tells them of the "plot of the Jedi to overthrow the Senate". Amidst thunderous applause, he announces that the Republic will be reorganized as the first Galactic Empire. Padmé Amidala and Bail Organa are not fooled, however. In the meantime, Obi-Wan and Yoda go to the Jedi Temple, slaying Clone Troopers and walking in disbelief through the carnage. They recalibrate the Temple's signal to warn all Jedi to keep away from the Temple. At the Temple's control center, Obi-Wan looks into the security recordings. In disbelief, he watches Anakin's slaughter of the Jedi. Yoda says they have no choice but to destroy the Sith—including Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan begs Yoda to let him take the Emperor, however, Yoda refuses, stating that Obi-Wan cannot win that fight—that Obi-Wan must fight his former apprentice, his "brother". Obi-Wan goes to Padmé's apartment, looking for Anakin. He meets Padmé and tells her that Anakin has turned to the dark side and killed the younglings in the Jedi Temple. But Padmé will not reveal where Anakin has gone, as he is the father of her child, a fact Obi-Wan reveals his knowledge of before he leaves. Later, Padmé leaves Coruscant in her Naboo Skiff, departing to Mustafar to see Anakin. Unknown to her, Obi-Wan secretly boarded the ship just before it took off. The Naboo Skiff lands on Mustafar. Anakin and Padmé embrace. Padmé reveals her conversation with Obi-Wan. When she begs him to run away with her to raise their child in peace, Anakin tells Padmé that he has brought peace to the Republic, and he can overthrow Palpatine so the two of them can rule the galaxy together. Backing away in horror and sorrow, Padmé tells him he is breaking her heart and he is going down a path she cannot follow. Anakin sees Obi-Wan emerge from the Naboo Skiff. Enraged, he Force-chokes Padmé, thinking she brought the Jedi to kill him. She loses consciousness and Anakin releases his grip on her. Obi-Wan and Anakin break out into a ferocious duel. In the Senate building, Yoda confronts Darth Sidious. They engage in an intense battle using their Force abilities. The duel brings them to the deserted main area of the Senate chamber. Sidious hurls Senate pods at Yoda, and the effort to avoid them exhausts the Jedi Master. After shooting Force lighting at him, Yoda falls to the depths of the chamber. With Bail Organa's help, Yoda manages to escape. The epic duel between Obi-Wan and Anakin brings them to many locations on Mustafar. Though on the defensive throughout the fight, Obi-Wan eventually gains the high ground and in doing so, the upper-hand. Snarling with rage, Anakin foolishly leaps up to meet his old master but in the blink of an eye Obi-Wan cuts of both of Anakin's legs at the knees, as well as Anakin's left arm. Anakin tumbles down the embankment and rolls to a stop at the edge of the lava. As Anakin's robes and flesh begin to smoke, he sinks deeper into the dark side, his eyes blazing yellow in his hate and rage. As Obi-Wan watches in despair, Anakin tries in vain to pull what is left of himself up the embankment with his remaining mechanical hand. When his clothing comes in contact with the lava, he bursts into flames, causing him to lose most, if not all of his skin. Obi-Wan stares for a moment then takes Anakin's lightsaber and turns away, unable to watch his former friend die. He then leaves with the badly injured Padmé and the droids on the Naboo Skiff. Darth Sidious arrives at Mustafar with a battalion of Clone Stormtroopers. They rescue Anakin Skywalker from the edge of death using a stasis-pod and Sith medicines that Sidious has with him. On the isolated asteroid world of Polis Massa, Yoda meditates and hears the spirit voice of Qui-Gon Jinn. The voice tells him that there is a way to merge with the Force and retain consciousness after death. In order to learn this power, Yoda declares himself an apprentice of the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn. 1 Obi-Wan arrives at Polis Massa and Padmé is brought to medical assistance. She is dying, having lost the will to live. The medical droids work to save her babies—she has twins, much to the surprise of Bail Organa, Obi-Wan, and Yoda. A boy and a girl are born. In her last few dying breaths, Padmé gives them the names "Luke" and "Leia." Yet as his children are born, so too is Anakin completely reborn as Darth Vader. At the Emperor Palpatine Surgical Reconstruction Center on Coruscant, Anakin is given new legs, a new arm, mechanized lungs, and other "replacement parts". He is dressed in black armor, a face mask is sealed tightly, and his helmet is fitted. Darth Vader begins to breathe. Most, if not the entire surgery is carried out with Anakin wide-awake, and with no apparent anesthesia, making him moan, scream and writhe in excruciating agony. With Padmé's final breath, she maintains that there is still good in Anakin. She dies still believing in the man she loved. Darth Vader begins to speak. He asks what happened to Padmé. Darth Sidious tells him that in his anger, Vader killed her. In Vader's rage he calls upon the Force to destroy everything around him, including Palpatine, though he can no longer touch the Force the way he once did—only droids and equipment implode around him as he cries "Nooo!" On the Tantive IV cruiser, Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Bail Organa sit at a conference table. They agree to keep Padmé appearing pregnant, thus faking the children's deaths. For their own safety, Luke and Leia will be split up in hopes that the Sith would not sense their presence. Leia will be adopted by Bail Organa and Luke would be sent to his father's step family on Tatooine. Obi-Wan and Yoda will watch and wait until the time is ready for the Skywalker children to do their part. Yoda tells Obi-Wan to study the technique Qui-Gon learned to achieve immortality. Bail Organa leaves R2-D2 and C-3PO in the care of Captain Antilles of the Tantive IV. He orders a memory wipe of the protocol droid. On Naboo, Padmé's funeral takes place in a solemn ceremony. As her body moves through the precession, she clutches a small pendant made by Anakin, who gave it to her when he was a small child. Yoda heads to Dagobah to begin his self-imposed exile, which he partly owes as penance for his failure to defeat Sidious.1 On Alderaan, the infant Leia is brought by Bail Organa to his wife, Queen Breha of Alderaan. She takes her and rocks her. On the bridge of a Venator-class Star Destroyer, the Emperor and Governor Tarkin are joined by Darth Vader, and gaze upon a partially completed battlestation, which might be the Great Weapon, the Death Star Prototype, or first Death Star. Since they are on the bridge of a Venator-class Star Destroyer, Governor Tarkin is young and this scene comes before the last scene, the Death Star is probably the Great Weapon. On Tatooine, Obi-Wan brings Luke Skywalker to his new family: Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. Obi-Wan leaves on an eopie, heading to his exile in the Jundland Wastes. Owen, Beru, and Luke look out to the horizon and watch the setting of Tatooine's twin suns. Category:Fan Fiction